


To Save Light

by Nessann



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuck Or Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a friend.</p><p>Ryuk makes Light 'take' L or he will write his name in the death note.</p><p>Not complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save Light

 

 

 

Ryuk watched Light's eyes get bigger as he processed what the shinigami had said.

  
“you want me to... to... to rape him.” Light said in disbelief. “ I can't do that, I... I wont do that to him.” he said as he paced his room.

  
“I know you want him. I've seen the way you look at him.” Ryuk laughed. “if you don't do what you want, what I say I will write your name.” He held up the Death note.

  
“If...” Light looked up at Ryuk. “If I do what you say, it can't be because I want it, I have to blame someone else. I can't do it on my own.” Light continued pacing his room. “It has to be... I'll write a note  from Kira, saying if we don't Kira will kill me. He is a savior, he wants to save everyone, even though I can't be saved he would be willing to try to save me.” he turned looking straight into Ryuk's red pupil eyes. “You will allow me that... won't you?”

  
Ryuk smiled jagged fang like teeth parting slightly as he inhaled, tasting the air around them.  “If I must allow you less blame in the defilement of such a sweet soul, you will take him and make him want more.” Light nodded his head at the terms.

  
“I will.”

  
Light sat at his desk and pulled a sheet of notebook paper from one of the binders on his shelf. And wrote.

 

_Light_

_L he has become a thorn in my side, I know you don't and they don't know how it is I kill, but I will kill you, if you don't take him..._

_…I will prove it is me, Kira, who sent this by killing Ralph Mierson at the Tokyo prison at 8pm on the Friday after you get this note. He is on death row for the murder of three little girls it is only fair a rapist is killed as another one is made._

  
_I'm always watching,_  
_Kira_

 

Ryuk wrote the prisoners name in the Death note, as Light read out what he had written to himself, along with the time and date of the kill. “This will allow me the time to get close to L.” Light mumbled to himself. “I'll show my father this note tomorrow, and it will give me a few days before He dies.”

  
“I'm glad I wont have to kill you Light.” Ryuk says as he leans over Lights shoulder his breath moving softly over Light's neck causing him to shiver. “I rather like playing with you.” he said as he dragged his hand up lights ribs, his hand and fingers spread from shoulder blade to sternum over Light's heart.

  
“If I can't have you the way I want then I must watch as you get what you want...” he nipped Lights shoulder with his sharp teeth. “...even if I have to force you to.”

 

Light tilted his head back onto Ryuk's shoulder, letting the shinigami nip and lick over his neck. “Ryuk...” he whimpered. “Please.” Ryuk ran his hand down Lights chest his thumb catching Light's nipple through his shirt as he attached his mouth to his neck sucking and biting a deep mark into the pale flesh. A mark only he and Light will be able to see.

  
“No, Light.” He whispered against the bruise when he pulled away from his neck and moved away from him. Light stumbled slightly imbalanced from the lust coursing through him, and the sudden cool air against his back. “I want to watch you with him, He is who you want. I want you to have him.” Ryuk said as he spread his wings and flew up through the ceiling and roof to crouch in the moonlight.

Light gathered himself together and slowly made his way through his nightly routine for bed, shower change and a quick check of his school things, before laying down, and falling asleep waiting for his shinigami to return.

 

~~~~~~~

 

As light walked slowly home alone he fought himself to keep a grimace on his face, he wasn't supposed to be happy about this. The note he had 'found' was being processed by his father and the Kira team. He had given it to them yesterday and his father had a deep frown on his face when he had read what it had said. Tomorrow was the proof and L had agreed if it really the rapist was killed he would 'do that' with Light.

 

When he got home Light noticed the tight smile his mother gave him as he went to his room to do what little bit of homework he could before dinner was ready.

 

Ryuk was on his bed, watching his door and watching as Light moved to close his door cutting off the sound from traveling down to his mother and sister in the kitchen.  
"I'm not sure what you want me to do with him, Ryuk." Light said as he turned on the TV for noise cover of his conversation. "I know you want me to fuck him, but I don't want to hurt him."

 

"I never said you had to hurt him, Light. Just that you had to take him." Ryuk moved closer to him and ran a hand up his arm stroking the firm muscle under his skin and shirt. A shiver ran through his body at the touch as he looked up at the Shinigami.

 

"Ok, I will take him. but I wont hurt him. I will make this good for him and for me." his eyes lit at the possibilities as he stared up at Ryuk. "you will be here the whole time right? watching?" Ryuk's eye closed to slits unfocused as if he were imagining what his lover would do to his rival he nodded absently. "I need to get my homework finished before dinner." Light moved away and sat at his desk taking his books from his bag and starting the task.

 

  
~~~~~~

 

After Dinner, Light's father motioned for light to follow him into his office. Light nodded and followed him.  
"I know that note, made it seem as if you and L have no choice in the matter that you will die if you don't, but if you truly don't want to do it we can find some other way around it." His father said.

"I read the note too, father. I know that if I want to live I have to go through with it. From my understanding of what was written it doesn't have to be brutal. It just says I must be the aggressor. I must be the one to 'Take' him." A bright blush crossed his cheeks, never in his life did he think he would have to discuss something so personal with his father. "I'm sure I can make it as un traumatizing as it can be, as long as L is willing then I'm sure I can figure out what to do. Yes I want to save my life but I don't want to hurt L or do something he doesn't want." Light shook his head, "As long as L is willing I will do what I must to save my life." He walked out of his father's office and back to his room ignoring his mother's voice and his sister's giggle.

 

Ryuk pulled him into a deep kiss as soon as his door was shut, roaming his hands down his back and sides. "Calm yourself." he said holding Light close. Light shook with want in the Shinigami's arms.

"I want him, Ryuk. Almost as much as I want you." he whispered the last part into Ryuk chest.

"get some rest Light tomorrow will be a long day remember." Ryuk laughed and flew up through the ceiling again to along Light to get some sleep as he watched the moon cross the sky.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Light was nervous as he entered the hotel suite L was currently living in. L was crouched in a recliner typing on his computer when he entered and didn't give any indication he had heard Light enter. Even though his servant had opened the door and announced their presence. "If that will be all, I will be going to my own rooms for the night." the old man had said. then walked back out the door.

 "Hello, Light." Leave said still staring at his computer screen. "From the note I examined, we must be intimate, with you as the aggressor. To save your life, since I got confirmation the prisoner indicated in the note died of a heart attack just after writing on his wall 'save Light' I can only conclude that that the note is genuine and since no one has been into this suite beside myself and my Butler, since the note was delivered, Kira has other ways to 'watch'. I have taken a shower and readied myself for this, even if I am not completely comfortable with it I willol allow this to save you." He turned and looked into Lights eyes from under the fringe of his hair.

 


End file.
